Hero
by Midnite Raven
Summary: Jeff Hardy does the right thing when he saves a young woman from being raped,through this encounter,a friendship(or more)is forged between the two,until past secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Hero

Author: Midnite

Summary: Jeff Hardy does the right thing when he saves a young woman from being raped. Through this encounter, a friendship (or more) is forged between the two, until some secrets from the past come back to haunt them.

Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE or anything that has to do with it. The only thing that I own in this story is Kiki and the storyline.

Chapter 1

Jeff Hardy was coming out of a restaurant in Austin, Texas when he had just finished eating. He thought that he heard people struggling around the back of the building and crept to the corner and peered around it. A man had taped a young woman's mouth shut and was forcing her to the ground, she wasn't strong enough to fend him off as he groped her and she winced in pain. The man's back was to Jeff, but he didn't think that the man had a gun so he went into full view and yelled at the guy, "Hey, you, get off of her."

The man turned around then got to his feet and ran off. Jeff went over to the woman, who had tears streaming down her face. He removed the tape from her mouth and she threw her arms around his neck.

""It's ok." Jeff said, comforting her. "That guy's gone, he ran off, he's not going to hurt you."

She removed her arms from around his neck. "Thank you so much." She cried.

"That's alright." He said. "Are you hurt, do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No." She said. "You stopped him before he did anything."

He helped her to her feet. "Do you have a car or a place to go?"

"No, I have neither." She replied.

"You don't have anywhere's?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"How old are you?" He said.

"Seventeen, almost eighteen." She answered.

Jeff thought for a second, he couldn't just leave her there. "I'm staying downtown in a hotel for a couple of days, since you have no place to go, I guess that you can stay with me till I leave town, if you want."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"I have a rental car out front." He said.

"Ok." She said and followed him around to the front.

"My name's Jeff." He said, getting into the driver's seat as she got into the passengers. "What's yours?"

"Kiki." She replied.

He started the car and drove. "How is it that you have nowhere?" He asked.

"I have no family." She replied. "I've been alone for months."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's been forever since I've had a decent meal." She said. "Or any other luxuries for that matter."

"You don't have friends?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"What about school?" Jeff said.

"I dropped out." She replied. "Everybody hated me."

"That can't be true." Jeff said.

"It is." She said.

He pulled into the hotel parking lot a couple of minutes later. "Come on." He said. They got out of the car and entered the building. They went up to his room, he unlocked the door and they entered.

"You said that you hadn't had a decent meal for a while." Jeff said. "Are you hungry now?"

She nodded. "Very."

"There's the phone." He said pointing. "Call room service."

She hesitated. "You do realise that I have no money?"

"I know." He said. "I'll pay for everything."

She nodded. "Ok."

"I'll be right back." He said. "If you need me, I'll be next door for a couple of minutes. Make yourself at home." He left and entered the room next door. "Hey, Matt." He called out.

Matt came out of the bathroom. "Don't you knock?"

"Not right now." Jeff said. "I got a girl in my room and"

"Well, good for you." Matt interrupted. "So what are you doing here?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "It's not like that. I just helped her out, she has no home or anything so I told her that she could stay here with me. She's only seventeen, Matt, and she has no family."

"So, why are you here?" Matt asked.

"I need someone to watch her." Jeff said. "I have to go run an errand. She's getting food now that I'm adding to my bill. Can you please watch her? I won't be long."

Matt sighed. "Fine."

"Good, come on." Jeff said. They left Matt's room and entered Jeff's.

Kiki was sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed and looked up when she saw them come in. Kiki had long blond hair and dark brown eyes, she was very thin and was barely over five feet tall.

"Kiki." Jeff said. "This is my brother, Matt, he's going to stay here with you while I run an errand. I won't be long, ok?"

Kiki nodded. "Ok, Jeff."

Jeff left the room, leaving Matt with Kiki. She looked down again.

Matt walked over to the window and looked out. He sighed.

A knock sounded at the door and Kiki quickly looked up, she almost had an alarmed look on her face.

Matt looked at her. "S'ok." He said. "It's just the door." He walked over and got it. It was room service. Kiki got her food and started eating. Every few seconds she would look up suspiciously at Matt. After the fifth time she did it, Matt asked her. "Why do you keep doing that?"

She looked quizzically at him.

"Keep looking at me like that." He said, she looked suspiciously at him again. "Yeah, like that."

She shrugged and continued eating. He ignored when she did it again. "Where are you, Jeff?" He muttered.

Jeff came back fifteen minutes later. Kiki was watching T.V. and Matt was staring out the window. Matt turned around. "About time you got back." He said. "She hasn't said one word to me and she keeps looking at me weird." He pointed. "See, she's doing it again."

Jeff looked at her but she had turned back to look at Jeff.

"Hi, Jeff." She said.

"Hey." He replied. "Did you eat?"

She nodded.

"Good." Jeff said. "Anything on TV?"

She shook her head. "I was bored so I started channel surfing."

"How did you get her to talk?" Matt asked.

Jeff shrugged. "One of my many talents."

"Ok, whatever, I'm out of here." Matt said, he left the room.

Kiki turned off the TV and looked at Jeff. "Is he the evil brother?" She asked.

Jeff laughed. I don't know if evil is the right word to describe him or not."

Kiki thought for a second. "Then how about weird?"

"That one may work." Jeff said. "Anyway, listen, I have to go to work tomorrow night."

"And you want me out of here before then, right?" Kiki asked.

"No, actually, I was wondering if you would like to come with me." Jeff said.

"What do you do?" She asked.

"I'm a professional sports entertainer." He answered.

"So, you do what?" She asked.

"I wrestle." He said.

"Cool." She said. "And you wouldn't mind my coming?"

"No way, but Matt might." He said.

"I don't like him." Kiki stated.

"I don't think that he's too fond of you either." Jeff said. "Hey, you want to order a movie to watch?"

"Nothing with a murder or killing, please?" She asked.

"Sure, doesn't matter to me." He replied.

Jeff ordered the movie and Kiki sat at the top of the bed. Jeff finished ordering and sat beside her.

Halfway through the movie, Kiki got tired and rested her head on Jeff's shoulder. By the time the movie ended she was asleep. Jeff didn't want to wake her so he just slept where he was too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hero

Author: Midnite

Summary: Jeff Hardy does the right thing when he saves a young woman from being raped. Through this encounter, a friendship (or more) is forged between the two, until some secrets from the past come back to haunt them.

Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE or anything that has to do with it. The only thing that I own in this story is Kiki and the storyline.

Chapter 2

Jeff woke up late the next morning. Sometime, somehow during the night, Kiki had managed to move herself so that she was practically right on top of Jeff in her sleep and without waking him up. He tried to move her off without waking her up but to no avail.

Jeff got up and stretched, Kiki just rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

"Come on, get up, keep me company." Jeff said.

"I'm tired, leave me alone." Kiki replied.

"Well, if you won't keep me company, I'll have to get Matt in here." Jeff threatened.

"But I'm tired." She whined.

"Lazy." He commented.

"I'm not lazy." She stated.

"I'll order you breakfast if you get up." He said.

She looked at him. "Anything I want?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not."

She thought for a second. "Ok, I'll get up then."

"Good." He said. "What do you want?"

Kiki sat up. "Eggs and French toast."

"Ok." Jeff said.

"Mind if I use the shower?" Kiki asked.

"Nope, go ahead." Jeff replied. "Hey, do you have any other clothes?"

"Not exactly." She said, getting up.

"Ok." Jeff said. "Go have your shower, but don't take too long or you'll miss the food."

"Yeah, right." She entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Jeff picked up the phone and someone knocked on the door. "Come in." He yelled.

Matt entered and closed the door. "Hey."

"Hey, I'll be just a second, Matt." Jeff replied, then dialled and ordered the food. He hung up.

"Is that weird woman still here?" Matt asked.

"She's not weird, she just doesn't like you." Jeff answered. "And she is still here, she's in the bathroom."

"Why doesn't she like me, what did I do?" Matt asked.

Jeff thought for a second. "Ya know something, she didn't say. She just told me that she didn't like you."

"Wait a minute." Matt said. "Where did you meet her?"

"I told you." Jeff said. "I saved her from"

"No." Matt interrupted. "Where? Where did you save her?"

"Behind the restaurant that I went to last night." Jeff told him. "Why?"

"Uh-oh." Matt said.

"Uh-oh?" Jeff repeated. "Uh-oh what?"

"Oh, um, I just remembered that I left the water running in my room." Matt said and walked to the door. "I should go turn it off."

"Are you coming back?" Jeff asked.

"No." Matt answered, he opened the door and left.

Kiki left the bathroom. "Food here yet?"

"No." Jeff said. "But if you're coming with me tonight, you're shopping for new clothes."

"But I have no money." She said.

"And I have lots." Jeff said. "I'm paying."

"But I don't like shopping." Kiki whined.

"You'll thank me when you see the other women that walk around in the WWE." Jeff informed her.

"Do I have to?" Kiki asked.

"It won't be that bad." Jeff said. "Actually, a female friend of mine is flying in today, so you can go with her."

"Your girlfriend?" Kiki asked.

"No, Matt's." Jeff answered. "My girlfriend is at home."

"Oh." Kiki said.

Their food came and they ate.

"Matt was in here earlier." Jeff said, after they finished eating. "And he had a good question."

"Oh really?" She said. "And what was that?"

"Why don't you like him?" Jeff asked. "He asked where I found you then he got all weird, do you know why that is?"

Kiki snapped her fingers. "Then I was right about who he was."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Last night, while I was walking and that guy jumped me, there was someone else that was standing around too." Kiki told him.

"And which one was Matt?" Jeff asked. "I didn't get a good look at the guy."

"That wasn't him." She said. "He was the one that was standing around."

"So, what happened?" He asked.

"The guy jumped me, Matt saw and didn't do anything." She said. "I begged him to help me, but he just turned and walked away."

"Matt did that?" Jeff asked, astonished.

She nodded.

He thought for a second. "I'll be right back." He said, then left the room. He entered Matt's. "Hey, Matt." He said.

"Hey." Matt greeted.

"Kiki just told me something that was very interesting." Jeff said.

Matt sighed. "Look, I didn't know if the guy had a weapon or something and if I tried anything, he might have killed me. I know it was wrong and I'm sorry. I know that I should have helped."

"Yeah." Jeff said. "You really screwed up."

"Big time." Matt agreed. "Can you forgive me?"

Jeff shrugged. "I'm not the one that should forgive you, I'm just happy that I can do the right thing where you can't."

"I'm feeling guilty enough as it is." Matt said. "You don't need to say things like that. But I'm just hoping that she doesn't try to get some revenge on me, I have a bad feeling about her."

"Why would you have a bad feeling about her?" Jeff asked.

"Well, last night, she almost acted like someone was out to get her." Matt said. "You should have saw her when room service knocked on the door."

"Why?" Jeff said.

"She looked alarmed." Matt replied. "I don't trust her, and you shouldn't either."

"Oh, come on, Matt." Jeff said. "She hasn't done anything to me yet, so why shouldn't I trust her?"

"Think about it." Matt said. "Just how much do you know about her?"

"Not that much." Jeff confessed. "I didn't pry."

"And there you go." Matt said. "She could be, like, an axe-murderer or something, how would you know?"

"I'm not gonna listen to this." Jeff said and opened the door.

"Remember, don't be too trustful." Matt said.

"You're being ridiculous, Matt." He said and left the room. "I hope." He muttered.


	3. chapter 3

Hero

Author: Midnite

Summary: Jeff Hardy does the right thing when he saves a young woman from being raped. Through this encounter, a friendship (or more) is forged between the two, until some secrets from the past come back to haunt them.

Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE or anything that has to do with it. The only thing that I own in this story is Kiki and the storyline.

A/N: Ok, I hate long winded authors notes, so I won't put you through that, but I just have to make this perfectly clear that the last thing that I wrote was not a good bye speech, because my story will be around for awhile yet. I was just merely thanking the people that filled my goal. So you will be seeing this story for awhile yet, also, if anyone would like to be notified when this story is updated by e-mail, just request it in your e-mail and add you e-mail address. And if anyone is interested in contacting me about any particular thing, you can do so at midnight_tatsumaru@yahoo.ca. Peace out, 

*Midnite*

Chapter 3

Matt had gone to pick Lita up from the airport later in the day. She still wasn't cleared to wrestle, but she missed everyone and wanted to visit them. They had agreed that Jeff would meet them a couple of hours after at a restaurant. Jeff was, of course, going to be bringing Kiki along with him and Matt wasn't so happy about that but he said nothing of it.

Jeff and Kiki had gotten there after Matt and Lita so a waiter showed them to their table. Lita stood up when she saw Jeff and gave him a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Jeff." She said.

"Yeah, you too." Jeff replied.

Lita looked at Kiki. "Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Kiki." Jeff said. "She's been keeping me company around here."

"Oh." Lita said. "Hi." She said to Kiki and extended her hand.

Kiki cautiously took it.

"She doesn't talk." Matt piped up. "She's only spoken to Jeff."

Kiki glared at him for a second before averting her gaze. "I don't like him." She informed Lita.

"Am I the only one that you won't talk to?" Matt asked her.

Kiki, Jeff and Lita sat down.

"Why don't you like Matt?" Lita asked her.

Kiki looked at Jeff, questioning him whether she should tell her or not about Matt's behaviour, after all, Lita was his girlfriend.

"Don't ask." Jeff told Lita, filling in the blanks without giving too much away. "It's long, complicated and Matt comes off bad in it."

"What'd you do?" Lita asked Matt.

"Listen to Jeff and don't ask." He replied.

"Actually, Lita." Jeff said, changing the subject before more questions could be asked. "I was wondering if you could take Kiki shopping? I'll pay for everything."

Lita shrugged. "Sure, but why?" She asked.

"She's coming to the show tonight." Jeff replied.

Matt sighed. "No." He said. "She isn't really, is she?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, I invited her along."

"Damn it." Matt muttered.

***

Lita and Kiki were supposed to meet the guys at the hotel, they had gone shopping right after they had finished eating. Lita had been extremely helpful to Kiki and therefore, Kiki had decided that she liked her, even though she was going out with Matt, but Kiki knew from experience that everyone makes mistakes, but hers were worse more dire then just going out with the wrong guy.

Kiki shook her head to stop the memories and fears from returning.

Lita noticed this. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Kiki replied. "Just really bad memories returning."

"Yeah." Lita said. "I think everybody gets those. I can still remember when I hurt my neck, it was like everything was playing out in slow motion."

Kiki nodded and looked out the window of the limo they were in that was headed back to the hotel. She sighed, it was just a matter of time before…

"Where are you from?" Lita asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Around here?"

She looked back at Lita and nodded. "That's right, Texas born and bred."

"You don't have the Texas accent though." Lita commented. "Your parents were from another state, right?"

Again Kiki nodded. "One was from Florida, the other was from Connecticut. They had a lot of money."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to them?" Lita said.

"My father abandoned my mother and took all the money, leaving her and I broke." Kiki replied. "But my mother was killed, murdered. The police have yet to find the killer." She said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lita said.

"It's ok." Kiki replied. "I truthfully don't mind."

***

Kiki was having a good time backstage at the arena, It was like a brotherhood, or in some cases, a sisterhood, most everyone was friends backstage, contrary to their on-screen personas. There was almost a buzz going through the arena that night, for there was a rumour circulating that Scott Hall was also in town and might be dropping by for a visit, he had left a couple of months ago because he had wanted to spend more time with his children, this time around, he didn't get fired. Scott was a good guy though, and easy to get along with and a lot of the wrestlers, when they would be talking to him and Kevin Nash, his fellow outsider, they would just be sitting there laughing most of the time.

Most of the performers were in the cafeteria, sitting at tables and talking.

Chris Jericho, who wasn't as unbearable backstage as he was on stage, came up to the four of them and sat down at the table they were at.

"Hey." Chris said. "You heard the Scott rumour, right?" He asked.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, Hunter just got off the phone with him." Chris stated. "He's on his way."

"Cool." Jeff said. "I haven't seen him since he left."

Jeff, Matt, Lita and Kiki left the cafeteria a half hour later to go to the Hardy Boys locker room. They walked out and almost ran into Scott Hall arriving.

"Hey yo." Scott said "Watch where you're going."

"You showed." Jeff said. "People were starting to doubt it."

"I said I would be here, so I came." Scott replied. "I've been watching the WWE and you've gotten a lot better, kid."

"Thanks." Jeff said. He had actually had his debut match in the WWE against Razor Ramon, Scott's first persona in the WWE.

***

Kiki was having a dream that night, a very uneasy one that she had been having frequently.

She was running down the street as fast as she could, her feet pounding against the pavement and her heart racing. Her ears were burning from the sound of the siren and she was momentarily blinded when the red and blue lights flashed off a window and hit her in the eyes, but she still kept running, she ran with fright and with fury, she ran for all she was worth, until she reached a chain link fence at the end of an alley, if she could get over this, she would be alright. Her first attempt at climbing failed, the blood on her hands was slippery, the car caught up to her and trapped her in its headlights. She tried to climb once more and made it to the top, she jumped down and started running again.


End file.
